Rescue Mission
Sky Park Perry: Dr Achimoff Who's that? Dora Kid: Dr Achimoff is Our Enemies who was trying to take The Bestfriend Telecard from Us. Phineas: Bestfriend Telecard? Wang Dora: Is a Cards that can contact us, And we got 7 of them at the Temple. Phineas: Really what is look like? Wang Dora: Like this. (He show Phineas the Bestfriend Telecard) Phineas: Cool, Alright let's go save your Friends. Dora Kid: What? Phineas: If your Friends are in trouble, Then that means you need our Help. Dora-Nichov: Your not coming with us. Pinky: Why Not! Dora-Med: Because it dangerous for You. Peter: But we wanna have an Adventures with you. El-Matadora: You Kid's cannot come with us! (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are Having a Conference) Phineas (whispered) Guy we need to have an Adventures with Them. Buford: How how can we have an Adventures with Them. (They remain silent, Until Ferb got an idea) Ferb: I got an Idea, Listen up. (Ferb is whispered to his Friends even their Pet's, and then they know what he's up to) Baljeet: Alright that will do Ferb. (And now they pretend to Smile) Isabella: I guess your right with you Guys, going with you would be dangerous for Us. Dora Kid: Good. Phineas: but even though you Guys are not Cool. (And then The Doraemons heard what he said) Dora-Rinho: What?! Terry: I mean... Yeah your Friends are in Trouble, But you don't want us to save your Friends and you don't want Us to save them. Phineas: And I don't know you Guys, If they said the Time Patrol will send us back to our Era, So... Guess we gonna get there (They pretend to walk to the Time Patrol, Just then) El-Matadora: Wait. (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends even their Pet's turn around) Dora Kid: Excuse us, Are you looking at us? After we save your life from That Robot Rats? And we have a Talk? And you want to have an Adventures with Us? And all the sudden that you Kid's are walk away on Us. Dora-Nichov: (Angrily) We don't think so, not right now, You Kid's are coming with us!!! The Doraemons: So COME ON!!! Phineas: Alright. (They went back to them) Dora-Med: Alright, let's go to Dr Achimoff Lair, And time for Me to Summon my Gadgets from my 4th Dimensional Lamp. Baljeet: I thought you were gonna Summon a Genie? Dora-Med: No that for Aladdin. Baljeet: Oh. Dora-Med: Alright here goes, Stand back Everyone! (He rub his 4th Dimensions Lamp, And the something comes out and it's A Pink Door) Anywhere Door. Phineas: Anywhere Door how can it do? Dora-Med: I'll show you, Dr Achimoff Lair (He open a Door and show it to Them) Perry: Whoa! That Door is a Portal! Wang Dora: Of course it is, The Anywhere Door will know what the People say to go. Ferb: Can we go in. Dora-Med: Yes let's go. (Dora-Med will go first the others goes in too, and Dora-Nichov is last one to go in and he close the Door) Dora-Rinho: Well we're here. Phineas: This place looks so dark, where are we? Dora-Med I don't know, The Anywhere Door got mess up, Let me try again, Dr Achimoff! (He open the Door and they see nothing,So he try again and again and after that) Dora-Med: That's strange, What's wrong with The Anywhere Door? (A Robotic Hand with A Sign Shows up) Dora-Nichov: "Welcome to my Lair Doraemons and Friends, I Captured your Leader and his Friends at the top Floor with me and If you want to save them get to the Top Floor, And you are in the Maze Level, My Robots will find you, And even though I Set up a Super Electromagnetic Force in my Lair. And now your Gadgets are useless” Sign. Dr Achimoff. Dora Kid: Great, Now I cannot use my Air Cannon anymore (He put his Air Cannon in his 4th Dimensional Hat and he put it on his head) El-Matadora: (Angrily) Dr Achimoff you Cheater!! when I get my hand on you, I'll will give you what you wanted! Terry: That right I'm gonna give you a what for! Peter: Terry just calm down. Terry: Don't tell my to calm down! Peter: You have to Terry! Terry: Try me Panda Face! (Peter knows what he said and he looks angry) Peter: Alright that it! (Peter and Terry are Staring at each Other, but Perry stop them) Perry: Stop it you two, your both acting like Wang Dora and El-Matadora. Both: WE ARE!!! Perry: (Sigh) Whatever, but listen we have to get out of the maze and Reach to the Top Floor. Dora Kid: He's right, let Go. (They went off to find the way out of The Maze Level, But there someone who was on top of the Maze, it was a Silhouettes cloak figure) ??????: Looks like they are gonna save their Friends... even Mimimi, Now is time for me to help them, But there is someone who was in that Level, Guess I'll have wait till they need me.(The Silhouettes Cloak Figure left) To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts